


For Tonight

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Idk if this is pwp, M/M, idk how to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tonight, all of Minhyun is his.





	For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I must've hit my head too hard on the wall when I decided to do this.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the wrong grammar and everything in advance.

The backstage is stuffy, mixed smell of sweat and perfume permeating through the air, as everyone hustled in and out of the dressing room. Clothes from their previous performances are piled up in one corner as they changed into a new one, no time for even a single break.

Daniel is squeezed between his two stylist, one who’s arranging his hair whilst the other fixed his makeup, leaving him to button up his shirt in a frantic pace. The loud thumping of the bass in  the background is fading, indicating the end of a performance. When the sound of the MC’s voices reverberated through the hallway, he immediately felt his heart thump loudly in his chest, mixed feelings of anticipation and worry bubbling in his stomach.

Daniel craned his neck in hopes of finding the other members, unfortunately, besides the other three he’s performing with, no one’s in sight. _Not even him._ Disappointed, a frown immediately forms on his face.

The Music Bank in Berlin is one of their many schedules overseas, flights serving as their break before they hustle back into the limelight. A year ago, he didn’t think it was even possible to be in this position. Daniel was a trainee, he had skills, but among a hundred contestants, he didn’t trust himself to make it far. He looked carefree to others but on the inside, he had insecurities piling up, ready to burst.

Reality struck during the first evaluation, garnering points lower than he expected. He willed himself not to give up but the negative thoughts clouded his mind like a plague, making him stay awake all night. He wasn’t alone in this though. The other trainees have worries as well, their future placed on a chessboard game with the nation as their players. They can only hope to be on the winning side but it was never easy.

The days went by slowly, controversies dragging them down, blowing up in every article he comes across. This never went out of his radar. Although it hurts, Daniel needed to know what he did wrong, so he can improve and harden himself for the future. Everyone became his companion, positive words coming out of their mouth until he finally had the courage to stay strong.

But, it’s not just that.

The people surrounding him definitely made an impact in his life but more than that, someone else molded himself, shaped his presence in Daniel’s life until it’s a perfect fit in his heart.

He made so many wrong decisions during the survival show but Hwang Minhyun is definitely not one of them.

“Daniel, you’re ready to go” He snaps back to reality when his manager called him, the cheers and music coming in all too fast. He slaps himself lightly on the cheek to make sure he’s awake. Thoughts about Minhyun shouldn’t be happening right now, they should be saved for later when everything’s done and he’s resting beside him.

 

//

 

Minhyun always associated Daniel with cute things. On a daily basis, the younger loves to cuddle and act adorable around other people, maybe that’s why they naturally gravitate towards him. He doesn’t give an intimidating vibe like Minhyun does and although they’re both from Busan, he’s learned that not all Busan men have a cold image, thanks to Daniel.

Standing beside the stage while waiting for Daniel’s performance sparked the excitement in Minhyun’s heart. This is one of the few stages where he can see his lover dance without him and as much as he loved to dance alongside him on stage, there’s still something exquisite when monitoring him outside.

The crowd hollers when they appear, the members taking their position on stage as the music cues to start. People were chanting Daniel’s name from behind him, his pride swelling from the support people gave.

He watched with a smile, moving along to the music. Daniel’s movements were fierce and breathtaking, concise yet still graceful and Minhyun knows he’s meant to stand there. Daniel was born to be a star, to share his talents for the world to see. Funny how it used to be just him and his world. Now, it’s their world and Minhyun can’t imagine what it would be like without him.

A familiar feeling rouses in him as he continued to drink the image of Daniel being passionate on stage. He doesn’t deny how much it affects him. Just from the way Daniel gazed at the crowd, something stirs because the man he loves, the one who’s always been striving to be better in the eyes of many people, has now thousands screaming his name and millions supporting him around the world and Minhyun couldn’t be more proud because there was a time, that Daniel felt insecure and afraid of his future.

Surely, Daniel understands it by now but he remains humble in the eyes of those who supports him. A trait that makes Minhyun love him more.

When Minhyun looks up the stage, their gaze connects for a split second, those dark eyes enticing him. If Daniel held on longer, Minhyun's not sure how his heart would handle it. Daniel's innocent, smiling brightly off stage but on stage, Minhyun learns that Daniel can play with his desires just by using his eyes. He shouldn't be associating him with anything other than innocent and charismatic but he's proving it to be a lot harder. Not when his lover's dripping sex just from the aura he gave of. Minhyun watched as sweat trickled down Daniel's forehead, masking the drumming of his heart with a smile. One thing he's sure of that moment is that he craved for Daniel's touch. 

 

//

 

The performances ended in a flash and just like that, they’re back on the road to their hotel to get some good night rest. The weather in Berlin is cool and the view is beautiful at night. If given some time off, Daniel would like to explore the area but his exhausted body tells him otherwise. The other members are currently sleeping inside their van, calm and steady breathing filling in the space.

Daniel’s quite disappointed if he’s going to be frank. The ride back isn’t long, taking only an hour without traffic but he would prefer it if Minhyun rode back with him. It’s petty to be jealous of the younger members since he’s considered to be one of the hyungs but the ugly feeling doesn't disappear. He despises sulking but Minhyun’s making it harder for him to do so, especially when their requests are his top priority.

Using pouts and sad faces don’t work in his favor, too. Minhyun would only pinch his cheeks and tease him for a while before going back to the younger ones, leaving him with no room for argument.

Tonight should be different and he’s making sure of it.

“Hyung! How was my performance earlier?” As soon as he’s down the van, Daniel eagerly runs up to Minhyun, bouncing energetically as if he had a good rest inside the van (Which he did not because he’s busy looking up articles in twitter). He sways from left to right, trying to gauge a reaction from the older as Minhyun tried to avoid his eyes. This confirms Daniel’s suspicion that Minhyun has indeed watched the video in twitter because if not, then they’ll just go back to their usual bubbly selves.

This became a recurring habit of Minhyun. Not that it annoyed him but it’s definitely amusing how he reacts whenever Daniel finishes a performance. He stays away for some time before saying sorry about the whole avoidance situation. He’s never really come to terms with it, but Minhyun says he becomes emotional and need time to calm himself because if not, he’ll stick to Daniel like glue.

“It was great puppy” The nickname slips off Minhyun’s mouth naturally, petting Daniel’s head as the other members gathered by the lobby. The others wanted to take some time off and explore while some needed to eat. What Daniel wants to do is invite Minhyun out for some alone and quality time together but one look at those horrible bags that’s covered with makeup tells him otherwise. “Do you want to go anywhere?”

“No, I think it would be better if you get some rest” Daniel replies, tilting his head to the side. He hooks an arm around Minhyun’s waist to act as his support, motioning over to their manager that they’re going back to their hotel room and he replies with a nod, taking out the keycard from his bag.

The elevator ride is quiet, a classical piece playing over the speakers, calming him down. Behind him, the glass panels makes the city look brighter, offering a view he can enjoy for some time. Minhyun takes his hand wordlessly, shoving them in his pocket where they kept their hands intertwined. He’s fully aware of the security camera and so is Minhyun but they just shared playful smiles until the elevator stops at their floor.

“I’m gonna rest but if you want to look around just stay safe” Minhyun tells him as he closed the door behind them. Daniel snorts at the satisfied look displayed on Minhyun’s face. He can tell the older’s happy at the current state of their room. It’s pristine and well kept, something he doesn’t see often considering he lives with 10 boys.

“I think I’ll stay with you” Daniel answers hastily, slightly peeking outside the windows. the darkness makes him want to sleep, his body finally realizing how much time has passed. From his peripheral view, Minhyun disappears into the bathroom, probably to take off his makeup and soak himself in his usual skin care routine. Lately he’s been learning a lot from Sungwoon, online shopping becoming a habit.

“Aren’t you cleaning your face?” Minhyun asks, peeking out of the bathroom with only a bathrobe on, stirring the desires within Daniel. Maybe he shouldn’t stay after all or they’ll be a mess later on.

“No, I don’t want” He replies abruptly, diving down on the bed so he could hide the blush on his face.

“Ok, let me rephrase that. Come and clean your face Niel” There it comes, Minhyun’s strict voice. Secretly, he smiles, pulling the blanket up to cover his face until he hears the incoming footsteps of his boyfriend.

This is when their fun time comes. Minhyun loves to force Daniel to remove his makeup, always bringing out the cleansing foam to smother all over his face until he’s left with no choice but to clean himself up. Daniel lets out a squeak when the older pulls blanket off, flipping him over like it’s nothing.

Those days of working out definitely paid off, he thinks to himself as Minhyun hooked one leg over his waist, unaware of their current position. Daniel laughs nervously, trying to shield himself away but there’s no use in fighting back, no when the first blood has been made.

“You’re always doing me dirty” He says out loud, wiping off a foam to rub on Minhyun’s arm.

“Excuse me, I don’t always do you dirty” Minhyun replies, sitting comfortably on Daniel “But do you want me to do you dirty tonight?”

“H-HYUNG!!” He may have sounded surprised but the way Minhyun gazed at him (even with the ridiculous cleaning foam on his face) still managed to send waves of pleasure down his groin, abruptly making him sit up. Minhyun falls off in surprise as Daniel brushes it off with a laugh. That may or may not be intentional because it’s embarrassing enough to get an arousal just from a stare but it’s what Minhyun did, what more if he felt it? “I-I’’ll clean up now!!”

Daniel quickly jumps out of the bed, closing in the door before Minhyun could come in. Should he even expect something out of rooming together?

 

//

 

Daniel decides he couldn’t sleep.

No matter how much he closed his eyes and try to count sheep, he’s not getting anywhere. Not with Minhyun’s breath hovering over his neck and especially not when he’s hugging Daniel so tight. He doesn’t slip off to dream world because the thought of having Minhyun so close to him distracts him from everything.

Daniel squirms his way out of the hold, making Minhyun lie on his back, still asleep. Minhyun’s a little bit of a light sleeper, one shout and it would wake him up. Daniel discovered this when Minhyun jolted out of his bed one time Woojin shouted just outside their door. It’s a funny reaction that made him laugh for days.

Yes, he should fill his thoughts about Minhyun and his smiling face, not his lips nor his gaze. Not his neck that Daniel want to kiss all the time nor his chest that Daniel wants to mark.

_No. This is working the wrong way._

Groaning, Daniel rolls over to face his lover, taking in how he’s looking that night. Minhyun’s exhausted, he’s exhausted and knowing Minhyun by nature, he’d let Daniel do what he wants if he’s more vocal about it. His mind starts to answer each other, internal not going to be resolved as long as he’s not sleeping yet.

Truthfully, a decision has been made but will Minhyun let him if he spoke through actions?

Slowly, as to take his time, Daniel drags his hand upwards, leaving a trail of light feathery touch from Minhyun’s stomach until it reached his chest, a sudden fascination with how it rise and fall. Daniel settles his hand on top, feeling his heart beating in a slow and calm pace, the rhythm almost lulling him to sleep. When he looks up, he’s greeted by the serene expression on Minhyun’s face, one that he rarely sees with all their schedules piling up like paperwork.

It’s an expression he found endearing to look at. On stage, no matter what angle Minhyun’s captured with a camera, he’s breathtaking, beautiful, standing with confidence because it’s where he belongs. Off stage, the change isn’t drastic, but he’s not Minhyun from Wanna One, he’s simply Hwang Minhyun, the kid from Busan who debuted in Nu’est. A hardworking and talented boy who grew up to become such a fine young man.

The difference may not stray too far from each other but to Daniel, he adores the distinct little changes in attitude whenever he’s out of the camera.

Wanna One’s Minhyun is like a father, always looking out for the younger ones in the group. He’s reliable and responsible, a trait Daniel has learned to appreciate. Hwang Minhyun in a dorm, is pretty laid back with cleaning tendencies, always with a book in hand only to be distracted by everyone who wanted his attention. Wanna One’s Minhyun is beautiful, words prettily coming out of his mouth whenever he talks, voice smooth and lovely when he sings and when he dance? Daniel can only remain frozen in his place, struck in awe by how graceful he moves, the feeling of desire pooling over his stomach as a wave of heat and wanting hits him.

Daniel puts a halt to his thoughts, eyes drifting to Minhyun who doesn’t seem to notice him. Yes, it’s been too long since they had time for themselves.

They only have time to breath in between their heavy schedules, the hard hitting reality of what is to be an idol sinking in until it left Daniel suffocating in his place. Fortunately, he has Minhyun beside him.

He can’t remember the number of times he lied awake on bed, waiting for himself to fall asleep, only to end up practicing by himself. The silence is comforting, the sounds of his sneakers and panting filling up the practice room. He dances until he’s exhausted, legs giving up due to fatigue until he falls asleep on the cold hard floor. Daniel does this a lot just to escape, but everything came to a halt when Minhyun finds him one morning and from then on, he learned how it felt to have a companion.

Daniel sighs before propping an elbow on the mattress. There’s so many thoughts circling his head, memories of how they ended up like this and questions of how they’ll end up in the future. If he’s going to be honest, the thought of breaking up did cross his mind, countless of times. Daniel’s affectionate, always showing his bright and bubbly personality, but on camera, he tends to stay away from Minhyun, worried that he might overstep his boundaries.

He starts to draw circles on Minhyun’s chest, forgetting the worries that clouded him. He’ll think about the present for now the older doesn’t wake up. With careful actions, he slowly peppers Minhyun’s neck with kisses, feeling the warm and soft flesh of his lover. Minhyun slowly stirs awake after a short while, lips parting to let out a small sigh.

 _“Baby?”_ He whispers, mind still clouded with sleep and exhaustion. Tomorrow, Daniel will be back to reality and before that happens, he wants to make a memory tonight. He wanted Minhyun to mark him as his, maybe then, he won’t feel too lonely when he’s attending schedules on his own. This time, he’ll have something to come by.

Daniel continues to kiss him, lightly nibbling on the flesh, as he create a rhythm with his fingers, drumming Minhyun’s chest until he finally opens his eyes. Daniel hooks a leg over his waist, pulling himself on top of Minhyun, making sure his weight doesn’t crush his lover.

He dips in slowly, nibbling Minhyun’s ear as his hand ghosted over his arms leaving a trail of goosebumps. Minhyun may not be fully awake but his body’s responding well to the actions, feeling the half hard arousal just underneath him.

 _“Niel…”_ A soft moan escaped his lips, hands travelling downwards to grip his hips, flesh firm against his warm hand. Minhyun looks beautiful under the dimmed lit room. Half lidded eyes, parted lips, flushed skin and everything was because of him. There’s still a lot to do, knowing that his lover isn’t fully awake and is slipping to the world of sleep every second he’s not doing anything.

Daniel leans closer, pressing soft kisses against the curve of his lover’s neck, heat stirring up within him. It’s been too long since they had a chance to be with each other. The schedules have been piling up, taking every ounce of energy until he no longer has the will to move but they’re close to the ending of a chapter, and no matter how much his body breaks down, Daniel wants to spend it with them. _With Minhyun._

His kisses turned to soft nibbles, feeling Minhyun’s soft flesh between his teeth. The desire to leave marks on his skin grows every passing second, a beautiful strangled noise escaping Minhyun’s lips when Daniel bit his shoulder blades harshly, the bite marks appearing as he lapped a tongue over it. He’s never careless, even as they room together, he never makes too much noise but Daniel wants to hear it. _No. He needed his lover to scream his name._

He starts to run his lips down from Minhyun’s neck to chest, letting his hot breath ghost over his skin amidst the cold temperature. He steals a glance at Minhyun, wondering when he’s going to open his eyes. _It maybe soon_ Daniel thinks, his breathing pattern turning from calm to ragged. He lets his teeth graze on the nub, feeling Minhyun squirm under him due to surprise. He takes it as a cue and lets his tongue dip in slowly, circling around the area before nibbling gently on it.

 _“N...Niel”_ Comes out Minhyun’s voice and it sounds so good to hear him like that. He takes it as a positive sign, continuing on his business of sucking Minhyun’s right nipple as his hand played with the other one, nails grazing over the nub just enough to make Minhyun moan. The older doesn’t stop his actions, only jerking forward when he lightly bit it, sending waves of pleasure into his partner. Daniel knows how sensitive he is when it comes to his chest, he loves how he can easily make a mess out of  through it.

Without warning, Daniel leans forward to capture all the protests in an open mouthed kiss, their tongues lapping against each other, as if fighting for dominance. Daniel lets his hands loosen their grip, finding their way to settle on Minhyun pretty head instead, disarranging some of his hair.

For the first time that night, he felt the exhaustion leaving his body, Minhyun’s responsive kisses making him feel giddy as if he’s high on something. The older doesn’t seem to mind, sucking on his lower lip until he pulls out to sit himself upward, cradling Daniel on his lap as he start to attack his neck, their deal seemingly forgotten in a whirlwind of lust.

They’ve got time. It’s ok if they don’t rush this.

Minhyun’s mind is clouded as his free hand found their way to Daniel’s thighs, his cold touch against his warm heated skin. Daniel takes this chance to remove his own shirt, wanting to feel Minhyun against him. The older obliged, trailing kisses downwards until he felt Daniel’s pounding heartbeat against his lips. This makes him smile softly, removing his hold on his thighs.

Minhyun lets a hand graze on Daniel’s torso, feeling the tensed muscles that formed around his stomach, while his other free hand cups Daniel’s face, fingers sliding down to the younger’s lips until he feels Daniel’s hot tongue licking it. A wave of need hits him, his whole body aching with desire.

Minhyun focused on the way Daniel’s mouth parted to take his finger, shuddering when his tongue move against it, hands desperately holding Minhyun in place as if it’s already his cock he had the pleasure of sucking.

Daniel moves with the need of feeling friction against his arousal, his pajamas suddenly feeling very uncomfortable to wear. He wants Minhyun to stare at him, look at him as if he’s the only person that matters and that wakes more of his desire.

 _“Puppy”_ Minhyun whispers, trying to be slow as possible with Daniel. He tilts Daniel’s head, peppering him with kisses again, sucking a bit on the flesh just below his collarbone. Minhyun wonder if his lover’s getting tired of this action but he’s proven wrong, when a moan escapes Daniel’s lips, hands automatically fisting the bed sheets. _“What do you want me to do?”_

 _“Watch me hyung”_ Daniel whispers, leaning forward to nibble his ear, making a mark as it turned red. He pushed Minhyun back to the bed, his head hitting the headboard with a light thump. The action leaves Minhyun in confusion for a second but he still follows.

Once they’re settled, Daniel feels the nervousness creeping up. He didn’t really plan anything, letting the next events flow naturally, but with the lust that took over him, he _needed_ Minhyun to want and need him just as he does.

Daniel starts with removing his clothes, putting them aside just in case his lover protests, knowing how much of a clean freak he is. The small actions he made are slow,  feeling a little bit shy knowing that Minhyun’s following every move he made. Once left with nothing, he grabs the ice bucket he left out of the fridge earlier. By now, they should be safe for usage.

Minhyun didn’t know about this since he slept earlier but Daniel thought he could use it for some midnight drinking, turns out he’s using it for a different purpose. Nothing wrong with a little adventure.

Minhyun smirks, tilting his head to the side as he watched Daniel straddle his lap, bringing an ice to his lips. It felt cool against his mouth but turned warm once he met with Daniel’s, their tongues playing a game, not minding the saliva that’s falling off their chin. Minhyun darts forward, trying to capture the younger’s mouth wholly but Daniel’s hand is firm on his chest making him unable to move.

He makes a little protest, lightly pounding the mattress as he felt Daniel smirk into the kiss. _“You said you’ll watch”_ Daniel says breathlessly, trying to keep his voice down.

No matter how grand their hotel is, there’s bound to be some people lurking around and he doesn’t know how thin those walls are but he’s not going to try and discover.

Daniel takes another ice, letting it play in between his lips. “Are you sure this is safe?” Suddenly comes the concerned voice of his lover, his eyebrows raised in a question. Daniel chuckles, taking the lubricant by the bedside drawer (That’s kept in a box), not bothering to answer the question but Minhyun stops him, eyes pleading for one. (Such a spoilsport)

 _“Why don’t you just trust me on this one?”_ He replies, pouring lube all over Minhyun’s body, careful not to get anything on the bed sheet. Minhyun frowns, unsure of what he’s doing, but as soon as Daniel stoop down to brush the ice over his nipples, Minhyun shivers in surprise. The lube turns down his temperature, being covered in a warm liquid but the ice takes over, along with Daniel’s breath tingling his skin.

Daniel continues to run the ice over his chest, opting to use his other free hand to give pleasure on his lover’s left nipple, feeling that it shouldn’t be left out. Minhyun’s breathing through his teeth, gripping the sheets tightly when Daniel placed an ice on his belly button, letting it melt there.

Daniel lets his gaze flutter to Minhyun for a second, expecting his eyes to be shut but instead, they’re still looking directly at him and fuck it, he wants to take Minhyun whole by now but he can’t. Controlling himself tonight is by far the hardest thing.

To divert his attention, Daniel starts moving against Minhyun’s arousal, pulling down his boxers until his length is in view, precum leaking at the tip. He stops for a while, taking in Minhyun’s current state. He’s mesmerizing but then again when is he not? Minhyun rolls his eyes, spreading his thighs to let Daniel see more of him, a light blush evident on his face. They exchanged a few smiles, momentarily forgetting everything before Daniel starts to move again.

He pressed a kiss on the head, giving it a few licks until Minhyun’s hand is petting his hair, stroking it in encouragement. Daniel knows what his lover wants, he wants to be taken whole by now but he’s got other plans.

Moving away, he hears the slight whine, a habit Minhyun does when things don’t go his way. His lets his hand glide over the older’s thighs, telling him to quiet down and he does. All they need is patience, no one’s going to leave the hotel room anyway. Daniel hums, moving towards his inner thighs, sucking and nipping at the skin before lapping a tongue over the bruises that starts to form, letting Minhyun know that he belongs to Daniel.

While distracted, he takes an ice, careful not to make a mess and lets it slide down the bruises he made. Minhyun squeaks in surprise, grabbing him by the hair but he doesn’t budge. Daniel needed to hear more of Minhyun so he takes the ice in his mouth, forcing Minhyun’s legs open until they’re spread wide for him to see. _Beautiful. Perfect._ His mind echoes, trailing down the older’s inner thighs, letting the ice touch Minhyun’s skin ever so lightly.

 _“N...Niel damn it I just need you”_ Daniel wants him, too and no matter how much self control he tries to instill in him is not working.

 _“I know hyung”_ He replies once the ice has melted and he’s moved on to Minhyun’s length. His eyes are transfixed on the older as he pressed a light kiss on the head, a strong desire for Minhyun to see him. He circles around the head for a few times, enjoying the pained expression on his lovers face. Minhyun’s breathing through his teeth, eyes blown with lust and need, hands gripping the bed sheets to follow Daniel’s command.

_“Niel… “_

He could’ve taken more time but the sweet sound that’s coming out of Minhyun is slowly turning his brain into mush. Carefully, he takes all of Minhyun, not letting  his gaze wander off, eyes transfixed on the other. He flicks his tongue along the length, bobbing his head up and down slowly, making the head hit the end of his throat, the way he knows Minhyun likes it. He continues the pace, gradually moving faster until he lets himself loose.

 _“Faster baby”_ Minhyun moans out, covering his eyes. Daniel let's his mouth reach the tip of Minhyun’s cock before slamming himself down, gagging a bit when the cock hit the back of his throat, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He could taste the precum that’s leaking from Minhyun, _more_ , his mind speaks. Through half lidded eyes, Daniel glanced at Minhyun. He wanted to lick the sweat trickling down his neck, wanted to leave more marks along his the curves of his body until they’re all his. He wanted to make a mess out of Minhyun until he begs.

And he does.

He decreases the speed of his actions, Minhyun’s hips suddenly jerking upward, dissatisfied by the sudden halt. He squeezes his lover’s thigh to make him stop moving, tongue working his way to lick the length, starting from the base until he reached the head, flicking his tongue along the slit which makes Minhyun arch his back.

Daniel moves on to suck the head, cheeks hollowing until a loud _“Fuck”_ breaks out in the room. He could feel Minhyun’s cock twitching, telltale signs that he’s getting close but Daniel’s not about to let him finish that easily. He lets go of the length with a pop, tongue circling the head and they’re back to square one again.

 _“No, baby what are you doing?”_ Minhyun scrambles, encouraging him to take in his length again. It’s that desperate look in his eyes that Daniel wanted so much so he doesn’t give in. _“Baby I need you”_

Daniel doesn’t answer, only moving from his place to straddle Minhyun again, his untouched cock feeling friction for the first time. It felt good. _So damn good._ He starts to move slowly at first, precum leaking at the tip of his length, the sticky substance aiding him more pleasure.

The feelings intensifies when he sees Minhyun looking at him, those dark eyes urging him to touch himself and he does. He placed a finger inside his open mouth, letting Minhyun see how his tongue works its way around his finger, saliva dripping down his hand. He leans back, using his free hand as support before letting his wet finger trail down his chest, breathing heavily once he touched his nipple. He doesn’t remember the last time he did this but all he knows is that he needed more.

 _“..M-Minhyun Hyung...”_ He manages to choke out, throwing his head backwards when the pleasure of playing with his nipples, starts to intensify. _He needs more, more friction, more pleasure._ He moves faster against Minhyun’s length, a strangled noise coming out of his mouth when he feels their cocks rubbing together. It’s never been this good before but it’s also been too long without each other.

No words are spoken when Minhyun caught his finger between his teeth, pressing his mouth against Daniel’s chest to lick the sensitive nipple. Minhyun sucks him, letting Daniel’s finger stray inside his mouth, hand cradling his lover’s back to support him.

 _“Baby”_ It only takes one word for Daniel to understand and he lies down, too exhausted to protest or do anything. His heart is beating fast in his chest, anticipating the next event as he watched Minhyun retrieve the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount in his hands. He gives Daniel a light smile before inserting a finger, his other hand guiding Daniel’s leg up his shoulder for better access. It doesn’t hurt too bad, the pain only lasting for a couple a seconds as he adjust to the new feeling. _“How do you feel?”_

 _“I...feel fine hyung keep going”_ He managed to breath out, tilting his head to the side when Minhyun inserts the second finger, moving in a gentle motion. He’s always the patient one during when it comes to their love making, always wanting Daniel to feel good. He tries to calm his breathing, eyes darting towards Minhyun’s parted lips one second, before it moves on to his exposed chest. Daniel tried to keep it down but when Minhyun started to scissors his fingers inside him, he starts to lose it again.

The older kissed his thigh, trying to relieve him of the pain he felt, muttering a few _‘Are you ok baby?’_ under his breath, his sweet nature still present. Daniel nods to his questions, stroking his free arm as a plea to put another finger in. He’s aching so bad to have Minhyun inside of him but he doesn’t dare touch his cock again, afraid that if he did, he might have to release.

Minhyun leans forward when he pushed the third finger, capturing Daniel’s soundless gasp in his mouth. The movement of his fingers felt uncomfortable, realizing that it has been too long since Minhyun was last inside him. The older coaxed him with gentle words and small encouragements, never leaving his sight as he twist and turn his fingers to stretch him out nicely. He does for a few more times until Daniel relaxes in his arms, the pain being replaced by pleasure.  Minhyun kisses Daniel’s forehead before removing his fingers, the sudden emptiness hitting him.

_“Baby?”_

_“I’m o-ok hyung”_ Daniel whispers back, trying to calm himself down. Minhyun answers with a nod, gently brushing away a few strands of hair that stuck on his face. He watched as Minhyun retrieves a condom in his wallet, pouring lube on his length before he puts the condom on. They’re already a mess and it would’ve felt better if Minhyun did him without the condom but knowing his boyfriend, he would prefer an easier way of cleaning his release.

 _“Alright”_ Gently, Minhyun holds his knees, spreading his legs wide until everything can be seen. He felt embarrassed under Minhyun’s gaze but still chose to watch as his lover moved to insert his cock, the tip brushing over his entrance. Shivers ran down his spine, hands fisting the bed sheet when he felt Minhyun entered him. Even though he was prepped, the stretch of Minhyun’s girth cannot compare to his fingers, a burning sensation making him cry out in pain.

Minhyun stops to let him breath, taking his hand to press a light kiss on it. They don’t speak, wordlessly looking at each other as they soak in silence. It didn’t hurt as bad as Daniel expected it, considering it’s been a few months since they had time alone. The realization though, makes him emotional as he cupped Minhyun’s face, tugging him closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

 _“I’m sorry, should I stop baby?”_ Concern is written all over Minhyun’s face as he tried to maintain his balance, afraid that he might forced himself in before Daniel can adjust. The younger shakes his head, smiling despite the fatigue that overtook him. He caresses Minhyun’s face a few times before planting a kiss on his forehead and Minhyun takes it as a sign to insert himself deeper, Daniel’s nails clawing his back at the pain than came with it.

Daniel’s breath hitched when he felt Minhyun slowly rolled his hips, letting him get used to the feeling of his cock inside him. The pain is slowly being replaced by pleasure, every stroke bringing him into a different form of high. He lets his hands encircle around Minhyun’s neck, spreading his legs wider for Minhyun to gain more access.

Despite everything, he doesn’t lose focus of Minhyun. He feels the way Minhyun moves inside him, feels his hot breath tickling his ear, smells the citrus scented perfume he carries around and he hears the words _“I love you”_ come out of his mouth every now and then. Daniel doesn’t miss the gentle strokes he does on his arm and he comes to love Minhyun more.

There’s not enough time tonight but at least they have each other even for just a short time.

It doesn’t take Minhyun very long to keep the slow paced movement, thrusting his length deep inside Daniel once they felt comfortable with the actions. Pleasure coursed through his body when the thrusts increased in speed, Minhyun’s cock slamming into him until he can’t make coherent sentences, messy moans spilling out of his mouth. Minhyun glides a hand through his thighs, hooking them up on his shoulder giving him better access.

 _“H-hyung..”_ He moans out when Minhyun hits that spot, making him lose control, sanity slipping away. He starts to rock himself, moving against the rhythm that Minhyun set for them, his cock hitting places that made him feel vulnerable. Small cries escaped his mouth, encouraging Minhyun to continue the pace. It feels good. _It feels fucking amazing_ to have Minhyun buried deep inside of him.

He doesn’t stop

Daniel arches his back, his sensitive cock pressing against Minhyun’s skin as he moved. Nobody’s trying to hide their moans by now as both of them are in a hazy state, their only focus is on pleasuring each other. Minhyun latches on to Daniel’s skin again, sucking the sensitive portion that might make their stylist go berserk tomorrow but tonight, he doesn’t care. _Tonight, Minhyun is his and he belongs to Minhyun._

Minhyun marks his neck, marks his chest, marks everywhere he can reach while thrusting inside him. Their pace doesn’t die down, skin slapping against skin, the squelching sounds of their sex filling up the room. A few more thrusts and Daniel abruptly holds Minhyun, feeling something stir within him as he breathed frantically, pleasure building up until it courses throughout his body. Every bit of energy leaves him immediately, head spinning as he continued to thrust against Minhyun in a daze.

Minhyun doesn’t last long either, hips thrusting deep inside him once he released, his lover’s body shaking as he tried to ride every bit of his climax inside Daniel until they’re both contented, smiling at each other even through the mess.

It doesn’t take much for Minhyun to pull free from Daniel, the cold hitting him immediately as he disappeared behind the bathroom door, presumably to throw the condom in the trash can (that would be covered in a dozen of tissues because his lover is paranoid about being found out). Daniel pouts at his boyfriend’s quick actions but Minhyun’s just being Minhyun.

He sees him grab a box of tissues by their table as soon as he came out, cleaning the cum that remained on his abs before planting a kiss on his lips, smiling a bit when Daniel yawns. He wants Minhyun to lie down beside him now because exhaustion is finally taking a toll on his body and he doesn’t know how long he can hold out like this.

Minhyun simply chuckles as he finished cleaning Daniel, grabbing his pajamas by the floor to wear them once again. After that, he guides Daniel to wear his own pair pajamas with cute cat prints which he presumes are Rooney, Peter and Ori.

“Sleep” Daniel mutters, turning around to go back to his original position.

“I know baby, Just let me clean this up first” Daniel doesn’t know how long he stayed awake but once Minhyun’s back in bed, he latched himself to the older like glue, hooking a leg up his thighs to use him as a pillow. The older didn’t mind, turning sideways to face Daniel. “Niel”

“Yes Hyung?” With his remaining strength, Daniel wills himself to open his eyes, staring directly at Minhyun.

“I love you”

He smiles, snuggling closer to Minhyun “I love you, too”

“Always?”

“Yes hyung, Always” Daniel hums for awhile, before something dawned on him “Hyung”

“Hmm?”

“You’re dead tomorrow” Well, Minhyun might be dead tomorrow but tomorrow be damned. His lover marked him as his and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut fics but you can probably tell from how bad this went.  
> I was supposed to follow this up with a shower scene wherein Jisung enters the room and asks about Daniel's whereabouts but they're both in the bathroom and Minhyun's struggling to answer because Niel's all over him  
> But I decided to scrap the idea.  
> Nonetheless, I hope I could get some feedback from you.
> 
> If you'll excuse me I'll sit in a corner and think about what I did.
> 
> 10/09/18 So as it turns out, I can't comment as anon lol My inner demons have been wanting to jump out again


End file.
